Se Supone
by Jess Wayland Cullen
Summary: Este es mi primer One-Shot basado en la cancion de "Se supone" de Luis Fonsi Se supone que por ti no sienta nada, que el pasado no me pesa ya, se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va!


Pov. Edward

-Edward me estas escuchando?- pregunto irritada

-Si Alice- conteste con voz cansada

-Tienes que llegar a su casa a las 7:00pm!- me recordó

-Si Alice- colgué no es que no quisiera a mi hermana pero a veces resulta insoportable, y esta era una de esas veces, son exactamente las 5:00 pm en punto tenia dos horas para prepararme mentalmente , dos horas para arreglarme y dirigirme a un lugar muy conocido.

Me levante lentamente y camine hacia el baño, dispuesto a darme una ducha, me desvestí y deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo y deje que mi mente vagara

**FLAHSBACK **

Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse, tienes que decirle me repetía una y otra vez , trataba de infundirme valor para declararle mi amor a mi ángel mejor conocida como Isabella Marie Swan, y pensando en ella apareció por los pasillos del instituto, solo puedo pensar en una palabra para describirla: HERMOSA. Era ahora o nunca

-Bella!- grite para llamar su atención, funciono comenzó a acercarse, por unos pequeños instantes me perdí en sus bellísimos ojos

-Hola Ed!- y sus ojos son bellísimos su sonrisa es mas hermosa, toda ella era una hermosura

-Bella tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-Claro Ed, ¿Qué es?

-Aquí no, vamos a un lugar más privado- tome su mano y la guie hacia la parte boscosa del instituto, nos alejamos un poco y al lado de un tronco caído me detuve

-Vamos Edward porque tanto misterio?

-Bella yo te …bueno tu me…- Genial Edward comienza a balbucear como tarado

-Haber Edward tranquilo y dime que pasa me estas poniendo nerviosa- cuando dijo esto me percate que estaba jugando con sus manos, si no lograba decirlo con palabras lo diría con actos

Acorte las distancia entre los dos una mano su hasta su cintura y con la otra tome su mentón, y simplemente junte nuestros labios. Comencé a mover mi boca sobre la suya esperando que me correspondiera en beso, después de unos segundos cuando estaba por darme por vencido, Bella me devolvió el beso, en el beso le quise demostrar con todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por ella, cuando el oxigeno comenzó a hacernos falta nos separamos lentamente pero aun si no me separe por completo, deposité varios besos en sus mejillas, su boca, la frente y todos los lugares que tenia a mi alcance. Cuando me separe completamente vi que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados

-Bella abre los ojos por favor – comenzó a abrir sus bellos ojos- creo que con el beso te deje claro mis sentimientos pero si no es suficiente, Bells ya no me lo puedo callar me gustas y mucho, me encantan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, me enamoro tu sencillez, tu ternura, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero… te quiero a ti-

-…Oh! Edward yo también te quiero, ¡te quiero! Y ¡SI! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia!- me sentía feliz muy feliz! La abrase y comencé a dar vueltas

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

_Pasare por ti esta noche_

_Ya conozco de memoria el camino hacia la casa_

_Donde fui feliz un día_

_Y hoy soy una visita más_

Salí de la ducha y enrolle una toalla a mi cadera, ya en mi habitación me vestí con unos jeans negros desgastados y una camisa gris , me puse mis zapatos, no tenia ganas de ir, pero tampoco quería que mi hermana se enojara, simplemente aun dolía recordar todo lo que pudo haber sido.

Me sigo preguntando ¿como pude ser tan imbécil?

**FLASHBACK **

-Amor! Me aceptaron en la universidad de Seattle!- Bella venia corriendo hacia mí, con carta en mano y una gran sonrisa, gustoso la recibí en mis brazos

-Felicidades mi vida, estaba completamente seguro que así seria- le di un pequeño beso

-Estoy tan feliz! No, nos separaremos, iremos a la universidad juntos!-Gritaba emocionada

-Si mi amor, nunca nos separaremos

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Me recibes fríamente_

_Todo está tal como antes...mas tu cuarto tiene llave_

_Por si atacan los recuerdos_

_Y nos da por recordar_

No había podido cumplir aquella promesa, mire el reloj apenas tenia el tiempo suficiente para llegar a tiempo, salí de mi departamento, y baje hasta el estacionamiento del edifico donde se encontraba mi precioso Aston Martin, subí en el y comencé el camino que me sabia de memoria, esta completamente seguro que con los ojos cerrados podría llegar hasta mi destino, las calles seguían igual que hace 3 años, solo había alguno locales nuevos, una que otra propaganda pegada, pero seguía tal y como lo recordaba, por fin llegue a aquella casa en donde fui feliz un día, me estacione atrás del Jepp de mi amigo Emmett, baje y me encamine hacia la puerta , toque el timbre, espere unos segundos, cuando se abrió la puerta la vi, seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba, solo había unos pequeños cambios, tenia el cabello mas largo y sus rasgos ya no eran mas jóvenes, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer

-Hola Edward- me saludo con voz fría

-Hola Bella- Se movió de la puerta para que pudiese pasar, me dirigí a la sala, donde supuse que todos estaban, la mayoría de las cosas que había visto estaban muy cambiadas, la mayoría de las fotos fueron remplazadas, todos ya estaban ahí, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, salude a mis hermanas y a mis cuñados, y al tipo con un simple apretón de manos

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos, pasen al comedor vamos a cenar- Bella se adelanto y todos la seguimos, la cena paso en bromas y anécdotas, todos hablaban de lo bien que les había ido, Jasper era corredor de bolsa y se iba bastante bien, Alice era arquitecta y tenia en puerta un gran proyecto, Rosalie era una gran chef, en pocos meses, abriría su propio restaurante, Bella se sentía muy orgullosa cuando nos informo que ella era la Doctora del área de pediatría del Seattle Grace Hospital y por ultimo Emmett dio la noticia que el yo nos asociaríamos y pondríamos nuestro propio bufete jurídico, todos habíamos cumplido nuestros sueños, solo que yo tuve que pagar un alto precia y aun lo estoy pagando.

**FLASHBACK **

Llevaba con Bella casi 6 años, faltaba una semana para nuestro aniversario, ya habíamos terminado la universidad, vivíamos en la casa que los papas de Bella le regalaron cuando comenzamos la universidad, habíamos tenido altas y bajas en nuestra relación pero todos los obstáculos los hemos superado, hoy era un día muy importante ya que Bella comenzaba su residencia en el Seattle Grace Hospital, me sentía muy orgulloso de ella, se había graduado con honores y cada vez estaba mas cerca de cumplir su sueño, convertirse en una de las mejores pediatras de todo el país.

-Bella tranquila, sé que es tu primer día pero tranquila todo saldrá muy bien- atravesé la cocía y abrace

-Ok, estoy muy emocionada, y tu amor cuando recibes noticias de Law-Harold & Biow? - Law-Harold & Biow era una bufete de abogados muy reconocidos, y había mandado mi solicitud para abogado junior, y aun no recibía respuesta

-Tranquila amor, apenas hace 3 días, mande mi solicitud estoy seguro que van a tardar un poco en contestar

-Esta bien, bueno amor me tengo que ir nos vemos mas tarde

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Aun sigo maldiciendo la hora en que llego aquella carta…

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba bajando la despensa que había comprado, tome las bolsas y me dirigí a la casa, abrí la puerta, puse todas las bolsas en una sola mano, y con la otra recogí el correo, deje la despensa en la mesa de la cocina, revise el correo y me llamo la atención un sobre dirigido a mi, el remitente decía Law-Harold & Biow, deje el demás correo y abrí el sobre

Sr. Cullen

Nos complace informarle que su solicitud como abogado junior en nuestro bufete ha sido aceptada, en el sobre están incluidos los requisitos y esperamos su pronta integración a nuestro equipo de trabajo…

Lo había conseguido, si! Me sentía extasiado y tenia una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, continúe leyendo, conforme avanzaba mi sonrisa desaparecía, tenia el lugar como abogado junior pero tenia que irme a New York ya que ahí era donde estaba el programa de entrenamiento para abogados junior, esto no podía ser, bueno tendríamos que dejar a nuestra familia pero valía la pena, ahora solo tendría que esperar para decirle a Bella

**FIN DEL FLAHSBACK **

_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada_

_Que el pasado no me pesa ya_

_Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va_

_Aunque muy dentro... me esté muriendo_

_Se supone que mejor fue separarnos_

_Que la vida debe continuar_

_Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará_

_Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podría olvidar_

Que imbécil había sido, llamaron mi atención y volvimos a la sala, todos estaban felices por el recuentro, tenía 3 años sin verlos, y sin convivir, pero aun no sabía el motivo por el cual Bella nos había citado….

**FLAHSBACK **

Cuando llego Bella la tome en mis brazos y comencé a dar vueltas

-Bella amor lo logre entre como abogado junior en Law-Harold & Biow!

-Claro mi amor como iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener al mejor abogado de todo el país?

Baje a Bella y le di un beso

-Lo único malo es que vamos a tener que separarnos de nuestra familia- me miro de forma extraña

-Porqué?

-El curso es impartido en New York sé que es un gran cambio pero lograremos adaptarnos

-¡¿Qué?-me miro atónita

-si Bells no vamos a tener que mudar a New York solo será una temporada ya que me haga de una buena reputación, pediré mi cambio y regresaremos

-¿Cómo? Me estas pidiendo que abandone todo lo que he logrado para ir a New York

-No será todo, además es por mi por mi sueño

-¿Qué hay de mi sueño Edward?

-Lo puedes cumplir en New York

-No! Ya tengo mi residencia en el Grace, no me hagas esto Edward

-Tu no me hagas esto, siempre te he apoyado y tu no me puedes apoyar?

-Pero me pides abandonar mi sueño

-Claro que no solo te pido que cambies de lugar!

-Y que paso con tu sueño de abrir tu propio bufete

-Eso ahora es imposible, tengo que ir a ese entrenamiento ganar experiencia, clientes, dinero, y reputación por favor solo vamos si?

-No Edward, no creí que fueras tan egoísta

-Ahora soy egoísta! Lo único que quiero es cumplir mi sueño! Yo también pensé que eras diferente, será mejor que todo termine aquí, creo que lo mejor es separarnos, y que cada quien construya su vida

-¿Qué?

-Es lo mejor

-Eres un egoísta no se como me pude enamorar de ti…!

Aquella tarde recogí todas mis cosas y me marche de aquella casa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

_Me despido en el portal_

_Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras ohh_

_Tú ya tienes otro amor_

_Yo regreso a mi dolor_

_Yo no tengo nada más..._

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido, perdí al amor de mi vida, me aleje de mi familia y me convertí en un frio abogado, tocaron el timbre y Bella regreso acompañada de alguien mas, era un hombre joven, alto, cabello, castaño corto, y ojos azules

-Bueno chicos el motivo de la cena, aparte de verlos quería presentarles a Demetri- El susodicho hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo- Bueno Demetri y yo vamos a casarnos- Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, mi mirada se clavo en ella, tenia una sonrisa y tenían sus manos entrelazadas y ahí en su mano izquierda descansaba el anillo de compromiso, me sentía como si me hubiesen sacado todo el aire del cuerpo

-OH! Bells muchas felicidades!- Rosalie se puso de pie y fue a felicitar a los novios, mis hermanas que tacharon de idiota cuando deje a Bella, y claro debí de haber sabido ella no iba a estar esperándome para toda la vida. Después de Rose, los felicitaron Jasper, Emmett, Alice y por último yo, solo pude decirle _Se Feliz_ porque sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, hicieron un brindis por los novios y después de brindar me levante y alegando que mañana tenia que madrugar, me fui, Bella salió al porche a despedirme, camine hasta mi auto, cuando subí, pude ver por el retrovisor como Demetri llegaba y la abrazaba y por ultimo la besaba,

Que imbécil había sido

_(N/A)_

_Hola este es mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste la idea surgió de la canción de Luis Fonsi en lo personal la canción me encanta, les pido que dejen sus comentarios acerca de lo que piensan de este mini-fic, gracias por su apoyo, también quiero aprovechar para decirles que pasen por mi otro fic "Nos pertenecemos" se los agradecería mucho, bueno me despido, un gran abrazo y felices fiestas_

_Con cariño Jess_


End file.
